Forum:2012-05-21 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- Wulenbach Airborn Rangers. Hmmm...at least one short sword or long dagger, but what is the other weapon on their belts?--Bosda Di'Chi 11:18, May 21, 2012 (UTC) : Zog made a good tactical move. By cutting the ropes at fatal drop height, he's held up the descending troops. The ropes are probably fixed at the top, so the quickest remedy is to lower the airship. This would bring it closer to or even within range of ground fire. As for the weapon, it's hard to say as it isn't shown clearly. Probably some kind of side arm. AndyAB99 15:36, May 21, 2012 (UTC) : I'm seeing an open hilted cutlass and a large pistol in a flap holster on each of the Wulfenbachers. I would say their usual job is boarding and repelling boarders. General Zog's demilune is not usually a thrown weapon, but the old boy seems to have mastered the trick. : Tactically, these guys are in trouble. There can't be more than two platoons of them, their Landing Zone just went hot (with Jägergenerals, no less), their support is out of reach, more Jägers are coming, and the Mechanicsburgers have shown no signs of laying down and being conquered as Europan civilians usually do. Also, the first Screamer batteries should be coming on line about now. Datkhound 08:17, May 22, 2012 (UTC) I wonder if we're going to find out who's in the airship in the next page or watch the Jägers converge for the party. Jorgi's unit (I place him as a Colonel, no lower than Major) for one, plus Mamma's 517th and possibly Red's unit. Maybe even a surprize from Der Kestle. AndyAB99 14:49, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :I was thinking about Jorgi's rank myself. We see him taking a forward combat leadership role and serving as escort to a prominent guest of the Generals. In my youth I was a Lieutenant in the US Navy, equivalent to an Army Captain. His assignments here are the sort of thing I would have expected to have been tasked with. I'd place him as a Captain or a junior Major at most. --Gsulli7369 01:07, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Who is in the crashed airship? The preceeding's days discussion seemed to be Gil - I'm suspecting, with the lack of showing us in a comic, whoever it is, it is someone that Agatha is expected to trust, and is wasped, and is being inserted into Mechanicsburg with this crash as a ploy. Though I wonder, with Agatha's controlling voice, whether or not that would be a good idea, which leads to the thought: what happens with the Baron meets Agatha again? Generalbusybody 22:00, May 22, 2012 (UTC) I note that Tarvek knows, but has not revealed. His knowledge groups suggest it may, may be smoke knight related (unlikely) or knights of jove related (possible), and may also relate to his storm king status (possible & likely) - which basically means it could be anything - even Punch & Judy (perhaps as secret smoke knights workign for the storm king spying on the House of Hetrodyne - which would be bizzare & really unlikely). My preferred choice is Dr Dimitr Vapnoople (how would this plot twist work? *shrugs* no idea - perhaps he is repaired somehow?). However, in my most humble wild speculation, it is most likely to be the vast numbers of mildly sparky captive children that we saw in book 2 - causing the vast powers that be to review their allaince with the House of Wulfenbach. Skyspace 13:15, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Where the Hell is everybody? The echo in this Forum is deafening.--Bosda Di'Chi 14:46, May 21, 2012 (UTC) : My thoughts are 1) there isn't that much to say. We're waiting to see who's in the airship and the authors are, as usual, drawing out the suspense. 2) After the Doom Bell rang, there isn't anything specific to expect, so many people are just enjoying the ride and watching the scenery. AndyAB99 15:32, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page : I'm here. I'm lare, but I got here. Datkhound 08:17, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :